Toothbrushes
by Aeria
Summary: College Klaine…domesticity. Fluff. Toothbrushes.


**Title: **Toothbushes

**Rating: **Pfffttt…T

**Prompt:** Toothbrushes (Look at my creative title guisss!)

**Summary:** College Klaine…domesticity. Fluff. Toothbrushes

**Words:** 900

**A/N:** So I asked for prompts and promised to fill them with at least a hundred words. Have any of you ever seen me write a drabble? I write sex scenes that take half an hour in 10k+ words…that takes an hour to read. I am verbose. I made a mistake and there seem to be many lurkers on my tumblr because now I have lots of prompts. This prompter was anoning but thank you anyway.

Anyway, just wrote this, because it's fluffy and cute and fit the prompt and now i'm posting. Enjoy it, as always! Sorry about the fluff levels lately. But these boys…

* * *

><p>When they move to New York, it's not quite everything they want it to be. It's too expensive and stressful and Kurt misses his dad and Blaine misses his sister and they both miss their friends so much it aches some nights. They end up going to different colleges, just because that's how it has to be. They end up with annoying roommates in student dorms forty minutes across town from each other.<p>

Blaine hates it. Sometimes, he'll ring Kurt on a Thursday after ten straight hours on campus and he'll be petulant and Kurt will try his best to talk him down, to tell him it's just this year and next year they'll at least have their own rooms and might be able to live together and at least, now, they're living out their dreams and traipsing through New York every Friday night, finding new adventures and new ways to make each other smile.

And sometimes the roommates aren't so terrible. Well Blaine's is, he's a right dickhead who thinks the offensive jokes are funny and leaves food and socks everywhere. But Kurt's is alright when he's not playing terrible music or showing girls the photo album of his car back home.

Sometimes a roommate goes home for the weekend and Kurt and Blaine both skip class on the Friday and wait patiently for the room to themselves. For a whole weekend to themselves.

And they drink wine and sing as softly as they can together and watch movies and have unbelievably good—okay, sometimes bad, because it's still new and an experiment—sex, and that's just the Friday night. And on Saturday morning they wake up and go shopping for a few hours. Or go all the way to the park and wander. Or get breakfast at a café and forget that it isn't all perfect.

This Saturday, Blaine's already up when Kurt stirs. He's not in the room, but Kurt can hear the shower running and he lies across his not-quite-big-enough bed and basks in it. Saturdays waking up with Blaine, or even the imprint of Blaine in the mattress and the smell of him in the sheets, are the best, he thinks. Maybe even better than the Friday night.

The water turns off and the bathroom door opens and Blaine pokes his head out in a cloud of steam looking wet and hot and delicious and Kurt smiles at him from the bed.

"You don't happen to have a spare toothbrush?"

"Another one?" Kurt groans.

"I forgot mine again. I'm not usually thinking about brushing my teeth when I pack for these weekends. I can go back to my dorm today and get it, if you like."

He's teasing, because they won't stray more than a few meters from each other today and Kurt does not fancy a trip across town to pick up a toothbrush.

"Check under the sink, right up the back. There might be one."

Blaine disappears and Kurt listens to him rummaging. Kurt rolls off the bed and goes to watch, to see him bent at the waste, tanned, taut skin stretched across his back, still wet and enticing and Kurt smiles faintly and thinks about morning sex as he leans against the doorframe in his boxer briefs.

Blaine shouts his success and stands back, holding a not-so-nice looking toothbrush in his fist. It looks like it's unused, but it's dusty and could have come from anywhere and Kurt crinkles his nose.

Blaine starts rinsing it off in the sink and Kurt says, trying his absolute best to sound off-hand. "You know you could just leave a toothbrush here. For next time, I mean."

Stopping what he's doing, Blaine looks across, eyes sharp, brow creased a little, but a grin on his face. "Really?"

Kurt laughs, just a little nervous. He shouldn't be. "Yes, Blaine, it makes perfect sense.

"But it's kind of a big deal."

Kurt laughs again and slips inside the room and into Blaine's arms because he's beckoning a little and the towel is loose around his hips, loose enough to be nudged off if Kurt so chooses. "Is it?" he asks, hands at the small of Blaine's back, toying with the material and then slipping under to fit to the curve where his back turns into his ass.

"Well, no, probably not for us."

Kurt grins and dips his head to hide the blush because on some ridiculous, silly plane of reasoning he'd been a little bit nervous about this.

And, of course, somehow Blaine knows. It is a bit of a big deal, even while it isn't, and he coaxes Kurt's chin up with his fingers to look him in the eye and press a little closer at the hips. And sincerely say, "I'd love to have my own toothbrush here."

Kurt grins and rolls his eyes just a little. "Good."

"Good." Then Blaine leans forward and presses a kiss to his mouth and it doesn't bother Kurt a bit that he tastes of morning and sleep because mostly he tastes of promise and himself.

Blaine pulls back, eyes sparkling, the towel dropping even though neither of them really asked it to. "Does that mean we can add toothbrush shopping to the list of things to do today?"

Kurt giggles as he slides both hands up Blaine back, into his hair, tugging him in and mumbling, "Shut up" against his mouth before he kisses him hard and they settle into another Saturday of being together.


End file.
